Lorraine Loud
by Nyeron
Summary: ¿Crees en los fantasmas? Bueno, hay una hija Loud que cree en ellos... (Oneshot)


**_¿Crees en los fantasmas?_**

Son como la una de la tarde, entre las calles de Royal Woods los vehículos transitan con tranquilidad por la carretera.

Una camioneta roja es la que nos importa pues dentro de ella, hay un chico, un muchacho como de diecinueve años que conduce el vehículo.

Cabello negro carbón, de rasgos latinos, alto, trayendo puesta una playera roja con un equipo de baseball, el muchacho sostenía el volante del vehículo; en su oreja un manos libres, el audífono para hablar sin tomar el móvil.

–¿Señora Winches?– preguntó mientras conducía –Ya tenemos sus pedidos... sí, importados... no no, no se preocupe, tiene garantía los productos– se detuvo en un semáforo mientras esperaba la luz roja –No se preocupe que tenemos un sello de garantía.

Cuando la luz se puso verde el muchacho puso la marcha y continuó su ruta. Al rato de haber colgado marcó otro número para seguir con otra charla.

Mientras hacia esto, en el asiento de atrás había dos chicas, dos mujeres que lo acompañaban. Y ya conocemos a una de ellas.

–¿No se supone que es tu dia libre R.J?– preguntó Leiko extrañada.

–Si, bueno, tengo el dia libre para no ir a la oficina– replicó el muchacho –Pero no para seguir con los negocios.– presiono el boton y llamo a otra persona –¡Señor lawrence, que alegría escucharlo!

Leiko nego con su cabeza levemente, su primo si que era alguien adicto al trabajo, pero bueno, era parte del "encanto" de ser criado por su tía. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de atrás, tomando una camara de video.

–¿Es todo?– miró a su compañera.

Era su prima, otra de muchas pero quizás la más cercana. Una chica de cabello oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo corta, era menor que Leiko, tenía apenas como once años. Una camisa con el logo de ARGH! En el centro, jeans y tenis del mismo color, la pequeña tenía pecas leves en sus mejillas, y un tono más claro de cabello que el de su prima.

–Pues si, creo– replicó mirando sus herramientas.

Peculiares objetos tenían ellas ahí atrás. Camaras de video, grabadoras de voz y sonido, una laptop negra detrás de un bulto y algunas barras de luz verde, ya saben, esas que rompías y enciendes en emergencia.

–Vamos a ver– murmuró la asiática tomando la cámara, la encendió y miró hacia adelante, donde R.J estaba conduciendo. Probó tres modos de la misma, infraroja, nocturna y la visión normal. Al terminar con la prueba miro a su prima quien tomaba una grabadora.

–Esta es Lorraine Loud, haciendo el archivo numero– miro la etiqueta – ciendo doce.

Luego de ello la chica reviso el reloj que traía en su salveque y continuó la grabación.

–La fecha es Marzo quince, son la una y trece de la tarde. Temperatura promedio y no hay datos externos más que el tiempo está perfecto para revisar la zona.– cuando acabo con esto la chica apago la grabadora y miró a su prima.

–Tenemos que ir, revisar la casa y listo. ¿No?– cuestiono Leiko a ella.

–Pues si, hay que ver si hay actividad extraña, si no, entonces solo se trata de ideas raras nada más.

Cuando acabaron de acomodar las cosas las chicas miraron hacia afuera, era curioso pero pocas veces venían a este barrio. En el que sus padres habían crecido y nacido, este era el viejo barrio donde habían nacido sus padres y sus abuelos, pero ellos se habían mudado hace tiempos de ahí. Otra historia, para otro momento.

–Mi madre dice que solía ir con papa ahi– señalo Lorraine a un quiosco que había cerca.

–Ya veo.

R.J por otro lado se detuvo en una acera, miró donde antes estaba la vieja casa de sus abuelos, y a la derecha estaba la vivienda por la que venían.

–La casa del señor Quejon– murmuró mirando la misma.

La vieja casa donde vivía el hombre estaba ahora abandonada, algo sucia por los lados, pero en una pieza aun. La pintura estaba un poco opaca pero como decíamos, aún estaba en pie. Leiko y Lorraine se bajaron de la camioneta mientras ella encendía la cámara y grababa a su prima acercarse a la vivienda.

–Esta casa pertenecía a un hombre llamado Bud Quejon– explicaba Lorraine mientras Leiko la seguía –Él mismo había fallecido hace tiempo atrás, pero sus sobrinos y familiares aseguran de que hay movimiento en la casa.

La chica se detuvo en el corredor de la vivienda mientras miraba con cuidado el suelo de madera y las puertas.

–Nos dieron permiso para echar un vistazo en la casa, mi madre anteriormente intentó revisar la vivienda pero no hubo respuesta alguna por unas semanas. –volviendo a ver a la cámara continuó narrando –Sin embargo, dos semanas después de esa visita, volvieron a haber movimientos extraños.

–¿Una cas embrujada entonces?– comentó la asiática.

–No lo creo... quizás sea alguien que no ha encontrado la salida– murmuró Lorraine.

Bajo Leiko la cámara y miró hacia atrás, R.J estaba aún en la camioneta hablando por el móvil, volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia su prima quien buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos la llave de la puerta que le habían dado.

Cuando la saco la pequeña introdujo la misma en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, el chirrido silencioso de la puerta al abrirse las recibió a ambas.

–Escalofriante– comentó Leiko.

–Cliche– replicó Lorraine.

Corrieron la puerta para tener una mejor vista de la casa, la puerta claro está las llevó hacia la sala donde había un viejo sofá y una mesa donde descansaba el televisor, claro, que más allá de esos muebles, no había aparatos electrónicos pues estos habían sido sacados de ahí por los familiares del hombre.

Leiko levantó de nuevo la cámara para seguir grabando, mientras que Lorraine tomó una grabadora de audio, conecto unos audifonos a la maquina y la encendió para comenzar su labor.

Las chicas caminaron en silencio por la sala mientras buscaban movimientos o acciones extrañas, de igual manera tenían cuidado donde pisan o que tocaban para evitar dañar algo.

Lorraine siguió grabando el audio mientras caminaba por la casa.

Llegaron a la cocina y buscaron primero los objetos metálicos pues estos tenían una peculiar respuesta a los fenómenos paranormales, específicamente a la resonancia de estos seres cuando pasaban cerca. Lorraine no noto nada fuera de área hasta que puso su mano en una sartén que había en el lavado, cuando hizo esto pudo detectar el movimiento en el material metálico.

–...¿Hola?– pregunto al aire, Leiko al escuchar que hablo, volteo para grabarla.– ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Silencio, como era de esperarse.

–No creo que te respondan– comentó Leiko aun grabando.

–No lo hacen a la primera– replicó Lorraine, volvió a poner su mano en la sartén, dejo de vibrar por lo que no estaba ahí.

La chica levanto su mirada buscando hacia donde pudo haberse ido, al hacer esto noto un poco de polvo levantarse en dirección a la sala, lo tenía.

–Vamos.– hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la sala de nuevo, Leiko un poco extrañada por ello pero su prima no, ella en cambio rápidamente puso su mano en algo metálico, al no haber nada en ese lugar (puesto que la vajilla ya se la habían llevado) optó por usar el vidrio de un reloj en la chimenea.

Cuando lo tocó levemente pudo sentir de nuevo la vibración sobrenatural, lo tenia ahi, ahora tocaba llamarlo.

–Se que estas ahí– dijo a la nada– No venimos a hacerte nada... si puedes manifestarte o enviar una señal, adelante hazlo.

**Tump!**

–¡Ah!

La puerta por la que habían entrado se cerró de inmediato, Leiko dio un salto del susto al ver esto, no tenía corazón para estas cosas.

Levantó de nuevo la cámara para grabar hacia ese lado.

Luego de ello los sillones y las sillas se movieron un poco, los cuadros en las paredes comenzaron a vibrar y moverse.

Lorraine miraba todo esto con cuidado mientras seguía buscando un punto ciego, esto era básicamente un lugar donde no hubiera movimiento, no hubiera manifestación; en esencia era donde quizas podria estar el ente espectral.

Y lo vio.

En uno de los sillones, aquel solitario ahí en el fondo.

–¡Lorraine!– la llamó su prima.

–¡Detente!– exclamó la chica.

De inmediato los movimientos cesaron, las paredes y sillas se quedaron quietas.

–Ahora que sabemos tu presencia– explico la chica –Quiero que te comuniques conmigo.

La grabadora de Lorraine comenzó a recibir estática, Leiko miraba confundida eso pero la chica no, Loud sabía lo que esto significaba. Mientras ella acomodaba su grabadora, la cámara de Leiko comenzó a fallar, intento ajustarla de nuevo cambiando de visión pero cada una daba más estática, hasta que terminó siendo imposible ver la imagen.

Cuando Lorraine volvió a ajustar la grabadora la estática se había ido.

**Ring... Ring... Ring.**

Leiko se quedo palida (mas de lo que era) sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el sonido del teléfono en una mesa, lentamente por el shock miró a su prima quien se mantenia tranquila ante todo esto.

–D-Dime que no estoy escuchando ese te-teléfono –temblaba la asiatica, mas Lorraine negó con su cabeza.

–Yo tambien lo escucho.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al susodicho, (Leiko detrás de Lorraine) lo que les llamó la atención fue que la línea del mismo estaba desconectada, Lorraine la levanto para ver que el telefono en teoria no deberia llamar.

–¡Okay esto se torno raro!– retrocedió asustada su prima, la había ayudado otras veces pero no solía pasar esto, no, usualmente eran falsas alarmas.

–No, simplemente quiere hablar con nosotras– comentó Lorraine extendiendo su mano para tomar el teléfono.

–¡Oye!– cogió su mano ella –¡No vas a contestar! ¿Verdad?

–Tengo que.– respondió.

Leiko tenía miedo pero no podía dejarla hacer eso así, por lo que decidió ella tomar el teléfono y contestar.

–...¿H-Hola?

Se quedó escuchando el parlante pero no había ninguna respuesta, miró a Lorraine y negó con la cabeza, puso de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar.

–¡No hay nada vámonos!– señaló para irse pero apenas hizo eso volvió a sonar el teléfono. –¡AH!

Lorraine sacudió su cabeza en negativa al ver el comportamiento de su prima (quien en teoría es la adulta de entre ambas) dejando eso de lado tomó ella el teléfono y lo contesto.

–¿Diga?

–**Por fin.** –habló la voz del otro lado, era una vezo masculina algo adulta, vieja.

–¡..! ¿Señor Quejon?– preguntó de inmediato.

–**¡Si!... ¿Espera, cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué hacen en mi casa?**

–No no, señor Quejon, esta no es su casa, bueno, sí lo es pero ya no.– señaló la chica.

–**¿De qué hablas niña? ¿Y ante todo esto, quien eres?**

–Me llamo Lorraine Loud– se presentó –Y soy la hija de Lucy Loud y–

–**¡Lucy Loud!**– grito asombrado el señor –**¿Ya tuvo el bebe esa chica? ¿Hace cuanto paso eso? Que no me di cuenta.**

Lorraine se sentó en una silla cerca mientras seguía charlando, parecía que no tenía conocimiento de su estado.

–Señor Quejon... vera, eso fue hace años, usted, usted está muerto. ¿Entiende?

–**No seas ridícula niña, no estoy...Oh... eso explica muchas cosas, haha, ya veo porque el cartero pasaba de largo cuando lo llamaba.**

La chica se rio levemente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de este hombre fallecido, dejó eso de lado y continuó con la conversación.

–Si, lo lamento pero ya fallecio. Ahora, ¿sabe porqué está aquí y no en el otro lado?

–**¿Te refieres a algo asi como el otro mundo?**– preguntó el hombre a lo que ella asintió.– **Mmm... no, no lo se.**

–Déjeme explicarle– instruyó ella –Usted se encuentra en una fase llamada "Asuntos pendientes" básicamente es que hay algo que evita que descanse en paz.

–**Yo no tengo asuntos pendientes niña, soy un hombre muy organizado.**

–Puede que no, pero está aquí y es por algo.– continuo –¿Algún objeto? ¿Un mensaje para alguien? Cualquier cosa que tenga en mente por simple que sea, es lo que evita que cruce al plano exterior.

Aunque no podía verlo, por el silencio Lorraine sabía que el señor estaba pensando en algo, dejo que se sumiera en sus recuerdos un poco para ver que tenía, o si había algo pendiente. Mientras ella esperaba su respuesta levantó la mirada levemente para ver a Leiko quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza por el miedo.

–Oye– la llamó en voz baja –Baja los pies del sillón, es de mala educación.

–Agh.. ¿Como sabe siquiera que los tengo subidos?– comentó molesta su prima, de inmediato Leiko fue empujada hacia adelante para que se bajara del sillón, la chica salió corriendo hacia la esquina de la sala de descanso.

–¡¿Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?!– comento molesta mientras se hacia una bola en esa esquina.

–**¡Ya lo tengo!**– gritó el señor Quejon desde el teléfono.

–¿Descubrió que lo impide irse?

–**Creo que si... quizás, pero no lo tengo aquí, esta arriba.**– indicó.

–¿Y de que se trata?

–**Es una cajita, estaba en mi alcoba pero fui a buscarla, no hay nada ahí, debe de estar en el ático.**

–Perfecto, entonces solo tengo que ir por ella ¿No?

–**Si, y ocupo que se la entregues a mi sobrina, Laura, es muy importante que se la des... eso seria todo creo.**

–Muy bien, deje y voy a buscarlo.– señaló ella.

–**Ten cuidado, ese techo siempre se dañaba en estas épocas.**

Lorraine colgo el telefono, puso la grabadora de audio en el suelo para ir al ático, antes de salir se volteó a buscar a Leiko quien seguía asustada en la esquina.

Levantó la mano para llamarla, pero al verla temblando decidió ir ella sola por el objeto.

–¡Ya vuelvo!– le indico a su prima quien seguía asustada.

Lorraine salió de la sala llegando al pasillo y posteriormente hacia las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso, la chica noto que no había ya ningún cuadro o algún tipo de adorno en las repisas.

Siguió subiendo las gradas llegando a la planta superior, el pasillo que llevaba hacia el baño y otros cuartos la recibió a ella, mientras Loud miraba levemente los cuartos que estaban abiertos, seguía pensando en el pobre hombre, aunque se lo tomó muy bien ella sabía que en alguna parte suya no podía creer que estaba muerto.

Sea como sea debía ayudarlo a descansar por fin; llego al final del pasillo, arriba estaba la trampilla del techo que llevaba al ático; la chica cogió la cuerda y jalo la misma para abrirla.

–Ajem... ajem... dios– el polvo que soltó cuando abrió esta misma hizo que tosiera un poco.

Dejando eso de lado Lorraine subió la escalera y llegó por fin al ático, menudo ático.

Cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado no iba en broma, ¡Si es que el suelo estaba destrozado!

Las tablas se habían desbaratado un poco dejando solo unas planchas ilesas para moverse, la chica buscó con cuidado la caja que había mencionado, había unas viejas bolsas y cajas de cartón al lado pero más que ratas y arañas, no había nada ahí.

Sacudió la tela vieja un poco, mientras buscaba la caja pero concluyó luego de ello que no estaba ahí. A punto de volver a la sala, Loud noto al fondo un grupo de cajas en mejor estado que decían "Cosas para después" en una esquina.

¿Estaria ahi?

Quizas, quizas no. Sea como sea tenía que echarle un vistazo quiera o no.

con cuidado a chica caminó por las viejas tablas para llegar a esas cajas, justo cuando dio un paso en una de ellas, se rompió dejando su pie al aire.

–¡...!

Rápidamente Lorraine volvió a recuperar el equilibrio, respiro profundamente y continuó a paso seguro su camino.

Esos segundos de caminar se hicieron eternos, pero logró llegar a la zona con las cajas. Tomo la primera y la agito un poco, estaba vacia asi que la tiró al lado; cogio la segunda e hizo lo mismo, mas esta caja tenía algo adentro.

Lorraine la abrió por el lado derecho e inspeccionó el contenido, vio que había ropa, unos vasos y... ¡la caja!

En efecto, una cajita de madera que estaba con un cerrojo pequeño, tenía un grabado en la parte de arriba.

–... "Laura".

Esta era la caja que ocupaba, por lo que puso las demás de lado y se llevo la misma.

Loud camino de vuelta por donde vino, pero al dar un paso en la tabla, esta se rajó en la mitad. Ella retrocedió del susto pues el camino se hizo más estrecho, tenía que avanzar rápidamente y con cuidado.

Guardo la caja en uno de sus bolsillos y miró hacia adelante, tenía que salir corriendo dando pasos cortos. Tomo aire y corrió.

Atravesó la tabla rápidamente pero cuando estaba por llegar al final la madera vieja cedió y Lorraine cayó por el hueco.

–¡..!

Reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarse de la orilla de la madera, con ambas manos sujetas de la tabla la chica miró hacia abajo viendo que la caída no era fatal pero si le podría romper una pierna si se dejaba caer, en definitiva no podía hacer eso, por lo que tomó fuerza y subió de nuevo hacia el suelo del ático, a como pudo se recuperó y pudo llegar a terreno firme.

Sentándose en el suelo de madera Lorraine dio un suspiro agotado.

–Vaya, eso fue divertido– comentó revisando sus bolsillos.

Tenia aun la caja, por lo que volviendo a ponerse de pie caminó hacia la sala.

[...]

Bajo las gradas y llegó por fin a la sala, ahí tomó el teléfono de nuevo mientras sostenía la caja en una mano.

–¡Tengo la caja!

–**¿Hablas en serio?**– preguntó asombrado.

–Si, aquí la tengo –levanto la misma al aire –¿Puede verla?

–**Déjame ver... oh si, es esa la caja que estaba diciendo... heh, gracias.**

–No hay de qué– replicó –¿Necesita algo más?

–**No niña, ya hiciste suficiente... creo... que iré a dormir un poco... sí, eso haré.**– poco a poco la voz del señor Quejon se iba yendo, Lorraine sabía que estaba pasando al siguiente plano –**Gracias... por favor... Dile a Laura... que su abuelo la quiere mucho...**

Y sin más la voz del señor Quejon desapareció dejando el teléfono sin ruido algo más que hacer. Lorraine puso el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar mientras miraba los alrededores de la sala.

Se había ido, por fin podía aquel hombre descansar en paz.

Lorraine suspiro levemente mientras tomaba la cajita de madera, la miró una vez más y la limpio un poco, pensó en lo que diria Laura cuando le entregaran esa caja.

Miro una vez más la esquina donde estaba Leiko, aun nerviosa mientra murmuraba unas cosas, Lorraine iba a llamar a su prima pero decidió hacer algo antes de irse.

Camino hacia el sillón solitario en la esquina de la sala y se sento en este, cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, todo había cambiado.

La sala y las paredes estaban reconstruidas, había fuego en la chimenea y los relojes se movían, ella era ahora el señor Quejon, vio en el reflejo del espejo su imagen y corroborar esto último.

–¡Abuelo Bud!– al voltear su mirada vio a una niña entrar por la sala, ella se acercó corriendo alegre hacia el hombre.

Lorraine la tomó y la sentó en sus rodillas mientras la abrazaba. Esto era hermoso.

–¡Lorraine! ¡Lorraine!

La visión se vio interrumpida cuando Leiko tomó a su prima del brazo y la agitaba, ella abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver.

–Vámonos de aquí– comentaba la asiática nerviosa –Este lugar me da mala espina.

–Eh si... vámonos– le indico.

Leiko tomó la grabadora y la cámara que traía y sin decir más corrió hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada desde que se manifestó el fantasma por lo que la chica comenzó a forzarla.

Su prima se estaba levantando del sillón para ir a ayudarla, cuando puso la mano en la mesa de estar, noto que había una vieja llave, mirando la puerta y a Leiko forzándola se rio levemente.

–Que sujeto tan agradable, espero que este descansando– murmuró tomando la llave.

–¡Quiero salir! ¡Vamos!– gritaba la adolescente.

Lorraine se acercó y metió la llave en la cerradura, le dio una vuelta y como si nada se abrio la misma.

–¡AH! ¡TIERRA, LIBERTAD!– gritó saliendo.

–¡Wow tranquila!– replicó R.J desde el corredor, se había acercado para ayudarlas a salir por los gritos de Leiko, pero al parecer estaban bien, o al menos de salud.

Porque Leiko al salir tiró todo al suelo y comenzó a besar el césped de alegría, R.J al ver esto se volteo a su prima más pequeña.

–¿Esta todo bien?– pregunto confundido.

Lorraine miro la caja que tenía en la mano.

–Si, Leiko se topó unos murciélagos es todo– sonrió de lado.

Guardo la misma en su bolsillo y caminó junto a R.J de nuevo hacia la camioneta.

–¿Y no vieron nada?– cuestiono de nuevo el muchacho.

–Nop, solo sonidos y movimientos del viento– replicó la chica.

–¿Entonces para qué tanta camara?

–¿Crees en los fantasmas R.J?– dijo la chica.

–No, digo, esas cosas no existen, no hay registros de ello.

–Heh... las cámaras son para que la gente como tu vea las cosas que Yo puedo ver R.J.

* * *

******Escribí esto para agregar un poco a la segunda generación de Loud.**

**A ver... Lorraine (nombre que venga, deberían saber de donde lo saque) es como su madre si, pero no es tan... "Oscura" sin embargo tiene habilidades como ella.**

**Su padre es parte de la influencia de esa actitud diferente al de su madre. ¿Ante todo esto, quien es el padre? :0**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda entrega de mis Hijos Loud, sumando estos dos chicos, tenemos 5 hijos Loud. Vamos bien.**

**Bye~!**


End file.
